1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high-speed signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,040 issued on Jul. 3, 2007 discloses a cable connector assembly includes a housing, a circuit board received in the housing, a cable electrically connecting with the circuit board and a metal shell covering on the housing. The housing includes a first base, a second base assemble to the first base and a receiving room between the first base and the second base. The first base, the second base and the metal shell is assembled together just by a plurality of screws and bolts. So the bolts must be long enough to run through the first base, the second base and the metal shell. In order to improve stabilization of the cable connector assembly, a better method of securing the housing and the metal shell is needed.
In view of the above, a new cable connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.